Friendship Unbreakable
by Blanxe
Summary: Até onde se pode suportar os limites entre a amizade e o amor? *** One-Shot Aniversário para Mady Richellier***


_**Autora:**_ _Blanxe _

_**Casal: **2+4 - 1+2_

_**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_**Agradecimentos:** À Mokona que revisou a fic de última hora pra mim. Valeu mesmo, Mokona!_

_**Nota: Essa é uma fic feita de presente de aniversário para Mady-Chan. Parabéns pela data Madyyyy! Espero que goste e que não a decepcione…**_

__

* * *

_**Friendship Unbreakable**_

(¯·.¸.•´¯•.¸ **_Amigos_** ¸.•´¯•. ,.:¯)

_Quatre jogava futebol com os amigos no campo da praça da rua onde morava. Estava se divertindo naquela tarde amena de sol. Era um dos atacantes do jovem time de garotos que tinham entre seus dez anos de idade. Estavam suados, alguns sem camisa, ele próprio era um. Ainda não ficara rouco como imaginava que ficaria por tanto gritar durante as jogadas. O campo de terra e barro vermelho era pisoteado pelos garotos, que corriam de um lado para o outro._

_Morava num bairro pacato e de um ambiente familiar muito bom. Seus pais sempre tinham vivido ali desde que haviam se casado. Quatre poderia ser o que alguns chamariam de menino frágil, por causa de seus trejeitos delicados, mas não era. Seus amigos sabiam o quão forte ele poderia ser. Seu pai era árabe e sua mãe inglesa. Sua personalidade forte e determinação eram inegáveis, quando se tratava de certos assuntos, mesmo ainda sendo uma criança._

_Ali, naquela várzea, ele comandava mais um contra-ataque contra o time adversário. Estava certo de que faria o gol, mesmo estando marcado e um pouco distante de sua meta final. Arriscar era o que mais gostava de fazer, sempre conseguia muitas coisas assim e foi o que fez. Um chute forte, feito com toda a força que pode projetar para seu pé._

_Todos pararam para ver a trajetória da bola. Era realmente espetacular quando Quatre se dispunha a fazer um gol, só que desta vez, o seu objetivo não foi alcançado. Passando alguns centímetros da trave, a bola ainda com grande velocidade deixou os limites da várzea e incrivelmente chegou ao outro lado da rua. Alguns meninos gritaram, outros levaram as mãos à cabeça, mas nada disso evitou que a bola acertasse outro alvo que não era o gol._

_Quatre arregalou os olhos quando escutou o barulho surdo do impacto da bola com a cabeça de um outro menino, que andava pela calçada e franziu o cenho, imaginando o quão dolorosa deveria ter sido a bolada, pois o mesmo caiu no chão._

_Entre outros, ele foi um dos primeiros a correr para ver se estava tudo bem. Afinal, fora ele quem chutara aquele torpedo. Quando chegaram perto, viram que o menino segurava a cabeça e praguejava milhares de palavrões de baixo calão._

_- Hei, Maxwell, você está bem? - Wufei perguntou, vendo que o outro menino não se levantava da posição sentada em que estava._

_- A bola tendo acertado com tanta força pode ter deixado ele mais pirado do que já era. É melhor termos cuidado. - Heero não perdeu a oportunidade de implicar._

_Quatre imediatamente lançou um olhar repreensivo para o descendente de japoneses. Já o menino Maxwell, conseguiu olhar com toda a fúria que tinha para os três. Estava farto de tudo aquilo._

_- Vocês fizeram de propósito, não foi!_

_Quatre tentou se defender._

_- Fui eu quem chutou, Duo. Desculpe, não era minha int…_

_Duo se levantou de uma só vez e, por uns segundos, sentiu tudo rodar. Wufei foi o primeiro a tentar lhe ajudar, mas nem bem lhe tocou para dar apoio, teve a mão estapeada pelo menor._

_- Não me toque! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! - gritou quase deixando que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. - Eu quero que me deixem em paz!_

_Duo não esperou pela resposta e saiu correndo dali, deixando para trás os três outros garotos confusos._

_- Eu disse que ele não batia bem da cabeça. - Heero reafirmou, buscando a bola que estava caída junto ao meio fio._

_- Você deveria era ficar mais com essa boca fechada. - alertou Quatre, passando pelos dois descendentes de orientais._

_- Hey! Aonde você vai, Winner? - perguntou Wufei, vendo o loiro se afastar, tomando a mesma direção que o outro menino havia seguido. - E o nosso jogo?_

_Quatre começou a correr e sem se virar para trás respondeu._

_- Arrumem um substituto. Hoje tô fora!_

_Os dois viram o amigo se perder virando a esquina e não puderam deixar de comentar aborrecidos._

_- Não sei por que ele insiste em querer fazer amizade com aquele pirado. - Heero questionou-se._

_- Deve ser pena. - constatou Wufei. - Venha. Vamos voltar pro jogo. O pessoal está esperando._

_Heero balançou a cabeça em ironia e seguiu o amigo chinês de volta para a várzea._

_-_

_Quatre correu o máximo que pode, mas o outro menino era bem rápido. Duo era novo naquele bairro, mas não conseguia fazer amizade com nenhum dos meninos dali. Um dos maiores motivos para isso era que os outros não o deixavam se aproximar, porque o achavam estranho. O americano tinha aquele cabelo longo e ainda quando iniciara as aulas, mostrara-se um dos mais inteligentes alunos que já se apresentara em sua classe, apesar de estar um ano adiantado. Duo, por sua vez, ao perceber as gozações, também preferira se manter recluso, distante de qualquer contato com os demais e isso fez com que ganhasse aquela fama de pirado ou maluco, ainda mais por suas reações agressivas como aquela há poucos instantes atrás. Mas Quatre tinha pena, não gostava do modo que Duo era julgado e sempre tentava se aproximar. Infelimente o garoto toda vez arrumava um jeito de afastá-lo. Queria poder conhecer melhor o novo vizinho._

_Ele alcançou o outro menino quando este já parara. Encontrara-o sentado num dos bancos da outra praça que havia no bloco seguinte. Ele tinha as pernas encolhidas, os braços envolviam-nas num abraço e escondia o rosto nos joelhos._

_Vagarosamente, Quatre se aproximou e sentou-se a seu lado._

_- Duo…_

_Ao escutar a voz do outro menino, Duo agiu de forma a repeli-lo._

_- Vá embora!_

_- Duo, desculpa… - pediu tentado a colocar a mão no ombro do outro, mas se conteve não querendo causar outra fuga. - Eu não fiz por querer._

_- E quem se importa!_

_- Eu me importo. - confessou sincero._

_Sem levantar a cabeça, Duo esbravejou:_

_- Não preciso da sua pena! Pode voltar pro seu jogo estúpido e seus amigos estúpidos! Eu não me importo!_

_- Duo, eu só quero ser seu amigo._

_- E pra quê? Pra que ser amigo de alguém esquisito como eu?_

_Quatre queria apagar aquela imagem que agora Duo acreditava ter._

_- Eu não te acho esquisito._

_Duo levantou o rosto finalmente e encarou os olhos verdes. No fundo teve que admitir para si próprio que o outro garoto parecia realmente sincero e amistoso, mas não podia deixar aquela parte que tinha em si que era sempre desconfiar de tudo e de todos._

_- E por que não me acha esquisito? Todos os outros não pensam o mesmo?_

_Quatre sorriu. Finalmente conseguia ter com Duo uma conversa menos agressiva. A voz do americano tinha se resguardado numa curiosidade que ele poderia solucionar rapidamente._

_- Simplesmente porque você não é esquisito. Você é mais novo que o pessoal todo e ainda sim mais inteligente, acho que eles devem sentir um pouco de inveja de você._

_- Inveja, sei… - disse desanimado, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos._

_- Mas não importa o que eles pensem, Duo. Por favor, me de uma chance de te mostrar que posso ser seu amigo._

_Duo mais uma vez o olhou com aqueles enormes olhos ametistas e o analisou._

_- Quer mesmo ser meu amigo?_

_- Claro. - o rosto de Quatre se iluminou num sorriso, percebendo que começava a quebrar aquela barreira que Duo havia criado. - Poderíamos ir juntos pro colégio amanhã, o que acha?_

_Duo não pode conter o belo sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. Não era uma pessoa emburrada, nunca fora, mas desde que se mudara e vinha sendo tratado de forma diferente que estava agoniado e triste, e a única forma que encontrara de poder não deixar que aquilo lhe atingisse, era criar aquela fachada mal humorada. Mas naquele momento, com aquele pedido do outro garoto que insistia em querer a sua amizade, ele sentiu que poderia voltar ao que era, podia voltar a sorrir._

_- Tudo bem. Podemos ir juntos para o colégio._

_Quatre sorriu ainda mais. Finalmente poderia se aproximar de Duo._

_- Ótimo!_

_E assim foi selada o principio da amizade entre os dois._

_-_

_No dia seguinte, Duo acordou mais empolgado do que nunca. Sua mãe vendo a agitação estranhou. Helen sabia muito bem que aquele estado de espírito para seu jovem Duo Maxwell era praticamente normal, pois este sempre fora um poço de energia e alegria, mas nos últimos meses, desde que haviam se mudado para aquele lugar, que Duo vinha se tornando fechado e triste. Ela até chegara a conversar com o marido e quase haviam concordado em voltarem para o antigo local onde moravam, mas era impossível, já que John tinha sido transferido e pedir para voltar para a filial da empresa de onde viera, poderia não ser muito bem visto pelo presidente da multinacional onde trabalhava._

_Felizmente, naquela manhã, seu Duo parecia ter recuperado seu antigo eu. Sorria como antes e comia seu cereal com vontade, como já não fazia há algum tempo._

_Helen não reclamava do súbito restabelecimento de Duo, mas estava curiosa para saber o motivo daquela mudança._

_- O que houve ontem para acordar tão bem disposto hoje, querido? - perguntou enquanto terminava de fazer os ovos com bacon._

_Duo abriu a boca para responder, mas foi calado pelo barulho da campainha. Ele imediatamente empurrou o pote de cereal já terminado e pulou da cadeira onde estava sentado, pegando a mochila que descansava no chão, jogando-a por sobre as costas._

_Helen já tinha desligado o fogo e limpando as mãos num pano de prato, indo atender a porta. Assim que a abriu deu-se com o menino loiro e simpático que já a presenteara com um sorriso._

_- Bom dia, Sra. Maxwell._

_Ela conhecia o menino. Era filho do casal que morava na casa vizinha a sua._

_- Bom dia, Quatre. Algum problema?_

_Quando o loiro iria responder, Duo passou por ela, se colocando a sua frente e logo falou pelo outro._

_- Ele vai comigo pra escola. - o sorriso que tinha no rosto, fizera com que Quatre ficasse realmente espantado em como o outro menino mudara e estava até mais cativante com toda a felicidade que expressava._

_Helen sorriu também. Agora entendia o motivo da felicidade ter retornado aos olhos do filho e tinha muito que agradecer ao outro menino por isso, mas naquele momento apenas se abaixou para dar um selinho nos lábios de Duo, como era de costume sempre que se despediam em qualquer ocasião._

_- Tenham um bom dia na escola._

_- Igualmente, Sra Maxwell. - Quatre despediu-se da mãe de Duo._

_-_

(¯·.¸.•´¯•.¸ _**Quatre **_¸.•´¯•. ,.:¯)

_O que eu estou fazendo aqui, do lado de fora do ginásio, em plena noite, chovendo, um frio miserável, quando eu podia estar no meu dormitório, tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente e estudando? Simples. Meu melhor amigo, Duo Maxwell, tinha um maldito treino de natação hoje, com aquele maldito professor, que poderia ter escolhido um horário menos puxado para dar suas aulas extras, pois os campeonatos estavam chegando e Duo era um dos melhores atletas que nós tínhamos. Eu poderia ter deixado o americano se virar e voltar para o campus sozinho, mas o problema era: eu não queria dar chance para que aquele professor estúpido se oferecesse para acompanhá-lo até o dormitório. Eu sabia muito bem dos olhares e insinuações que Marquise lançava sobre Duo, mas eu não sei se meu amigo era burro, ou inocente demais para perceber as intenções do professor em cima dele._

_Duo e eu havíamos vivido juntos nossa infância. Éramos amigos e sempre que podíamos estávamos juntos, e agora que estávamos cursando o último ano do colégio. Eu sabia que o americano poderia muito bem ser auto-suficiente e que não precisava de mim para defendê-lo em nada, mas da minha parte, eu não tinha muita certeza de confiar meu melhor amigo com aquele professor. Eu às vezes me perguntava se por acaso Duo teria algum interesse em Zechs, mas eu não tinha coragem de perguntar ao próprio, com medo de sua resposta._

_Enfim, eu tinha mesmo aquele sentimento de proteção com ele e não tinha como mudá-lo. Era algo mais forte. Desde crianças, quando nos tornamos amigos que ele conseguira avivar aquilo em mim. Duo para mim era aquela pessoa que eu nunca me cansava de estar ao lado. Ele sempre fora o mais tímido, apesar de ser brincalhão e risonho, e sempre que era incomodado pelos outros garotos, era eu quem vinha ajudá-lo, ou na pior das hipóteses consolá-lo. Duo também era um dos garotos mais inteligentes do colégio, só ficando atrás em seu boletim, para o impecável Heero Yui._

_Já há algum tempo eu estava com o pé atrás com o meu amigo de infância japonês. Ele sempre fora um dos que zombava de Duo quando criança. Zombavam porque ele era menor, era tímido, novo no bairro e, além de tudo, por ter um cabelo muito longo e trejeitos delicados. Duo em si era uma figura exótica e única. Uma que quando a gente passava a conhecer melhor, a conviver, era difícil de não gostar de sua companhia. E ultimamente era isso que me deixava incomodado com Heero. Ele, de uma hora para outra, havia se tornado mais amável e educado com o americano. Era gentil sempre que tinha a oportunidade e até lhe convidava para estudarem juntos fora do horário. Isso era estranho, incomum para alguém insensível e interesseiro como o japonês, que só agia quando tinha um propósito a atingir. E eu seriamente temia qual seria esse objetivo que Heero estava tentando alcançar com Duo._

_De qualquer forma, nesse momento, Heero era a menor das minhas preocupações. Queria ir para o dormitório, queria que Duo acabasse logo com aquele bendito treino para irmos embora. Por que estava demorando tanto?_

_Para meu alivio e contentamento, não tive que esperar nem mais um minuto. As portas duplas de vidro foram abertas e por elas passou o despreocupado e saltitante Duo Maxwell de sempre. O sorriso aberto, a longa trança serpenteando de um lado para o outro, enquanto se apressava ao meu encontro. Eu me desencostei da parede e endireitei a postura, esperando que ele se aproximasse e… quase me derrubasse no chão com um de seus abraços voadores._

_- Q! Você me esperou mesmo!_

_Eu levei o braço ao lado de seu corpo, tentando encontrar estabilidade suficiente para que não caíssemos os dois no chão e não consegui evitar o sorriso em meus lábios pela empolgação que Duo sempre apresentava ao me ver._

_- Eu já estava desistindo. – confessei, enquanto ele se afastava, fingindo uma falsa mágoa no olhar. - Por que esse treino demorou tanto?_

_Duo ajeitou a mochila nas costas e deu de ombros como se não fosse muito importante._

_- Estava tentando bater a minha marca. - contou e eu pude ver que ele estava esperando que eu o questionasse._

_Fiz a vontade dele._

_- E conseguiu pelo menos?_

_O sorriso voltou a brilhar e, com um quê de orgulho, ele apertou minhas bochechas._

_- Eu sou bom, ou não sou, Q-bean?_

_Eu rodei os olhos e tirei as mãos dele de minhas faces, o que fizeram com que ele risse satisfeito._

_- Por que isso não me surpreende? – perguntei, com um pouco de humor._

_Ele enlaçou o meu braço e nos guiou para fora do prédio, e antes de sair correndo no meio da chuva, me falou._

_- Por que você me conhece muuuuito bem._

_E assim me mostrou a língua e só vi sua forma coberta pelo casaco preto e calça jeans que usava, correr pisando com força nas poças de água formadas pela forte chuva que não cessava. Definitivamente Duo era um pouco insano e eu… acabava em quase todas as vezes, seguindo suas insanidades._

_Eu balancei minha cabeça de forma displicente e logo segui o mesmo caminho que ele, correndo na chuva em direção aos dormitórios._

_-_

(¯·.¸.•´¯•.¸ _**Duo** _¸.•´¯•. ,.:¯)

_Eu corri na frente de Quatre para os dormitórios. A água da chuva estava ainda mais gelada do que o próprio tempo em si e quando finalmente abri a porta de nosso quarto e parei, foi quando percebi que estava mais encharcado do que pensei que ficaria. Meu cabelo pingava, minha franja colava na minha testa e quando retirei a mochila das costas, agradeci por ali dentro só ter as coisas do treino de natação. Sem esperar por Quatre, fui direto até o banheiro onde larguei minha mochila inteirinha dentro do cesto de roupa para lavar, arrancado no mesmo local, as botas que abrigavam uma pequena quantidade de água._

_Escutei os passos apressados e a porta do quarto ser batida. Não precisava de mais nada para saber que meu amigo havia chegado e, pelo barulho que os sapatos dele estavam fazendo, tinha certeza que seu estado era tão deplorável quanto o meu._

_Eu sai do banheiro descalço e não contive minha risada ao ver que ele estava ensopado e pingando como eu, já fazendo uma poça de água no meio do quarto. Ele me olhou reprovadoramente e eu sabia que iria escutar algo do tipo, quando ele abriu a boca para falar._

_- Você não tem a mínima preocupação com a minha saúde, ou com a sua não é mesmo?_

_- Você me seguiu por que quis. – repliquei, seguro em minhas palavras e comecei a retirar o meu casaco ali parado na porta do banheiro._

_Quatre conseguia ser chato com aquele cuidado todo que tinha. Sempre se assegurando para que nada pudesse me ameaçar ou me fazer mal. Mas no fundo eu adorava aquele tipo de atenção que ele dispensava somente para mim. Quatre era educado, amável, bom amigo com todos que se propunham se aproximar dele, mas aquele cuidado, eu só o tinha visto dedicar a mim e ninguém mais. Era o que me fazia sentir especial em nossa amizade._

_- E eu ainda me dou o trabalho de me preocupar com você. - ele ironizou passando por mim e tirando as botas e fazendo o mesmo que eu tinha feito há pouco._

_Virei-me e joguei meu casaco encharcado no cesto de roupa e, por um instante, fiquei observando-o tirar a blusa e puxar uma das toalhas, jogando-a na minha cara._

_- O que está olhando aí parado? - ele perguntou um pouco contrafeito. - Se enxugue antes que pegue um resfriado._

_Eu dei uma risada e aceitei a toalha, retirando a camiseta e o elástico que prendia a ponta de minha trança. Meus longos cabelos estavam pingando e ensopei a toalha apenas tentando secá-los. Aqueles fios castanhos já haviam me trazido muitos problemas, desde ser confundido por um garota, até ser considerado um esquisito na minha infância pelos meninos do meu bairro. Mas eu nunca quisera me livrar dela por conta disso. Eu simplesmente gostava dos meus cabelos longos. Era uma vaidade estúpida para um homem, mas eu era vaidoso quanto a minha aparência e queria que o mundo se explodisse se fosse o caso de se incomodar por isso._

_E peguei minha escova de cabelo na gaveta e sai do banheiro, deixando para trás também a calça jeans, indo em seguida ate meu armário e tirando um moletom para vestir. A brincadeira de correr na chuva fora divertida, mas tinha que admitir que estava um frio de doer. Me vesti rapidamente e sentei-me na beira de minha cama para escovar meus cabelos e deixá-los secar._

_Um pensamento então me veio a cabeça. Mais uma lembrança do que um pensamento. Há alguns dias atrás, Heero havia se aproximado de mim enquanto estudávamos em seu quarto e dito que achava meus cabelos bonitos. Aquilo realmente mexera comigo, mas eu ainda tinha receio de tudo não passar de mais uma das brincadeiras daquele japonês. Eu não guardava ressentimentos pelo que ele e Wufei aprontaram comigo no passado, éramos crianças e, sendo assim, infantis. Mas até bem pouco tempo, Heero mal me cumprimentava e eu sei que só o fazia por causa de Quatre. De qualquer forma, algo mudara e ele começou a me tratar melhor. Agora sempre que podia me esperava depois das aulas, não me tratava mais com sua indiferença costumeira e se oferecera para ajudar com meus estudos. Eu via que Quatre não estava gostando muito daquela aproximação do amigo, mas eu mesmo assim aceitei a ajuda e a tentativa de se redimir de Heero. E naquela tarde, quando eu estava brincando com a ponta da minha trança entre meus dedos e ele havia dito aquilo, eu simplesmente corara e me senti um pouco estranho. Além de minha mãe, que vivia elogiando, ninguém tinha realmente dito que gostava de meu cabelo da forma que Heero havia falado._

_Era um sentimento novo e que me assustava, assim como aquele que eu tinha em momentos como este._

_Quatre havia deixado o banheiro, vestindo nada mais do que a boxer branca e trazendo na mão um pano de chão, o qual jogara na poça de água no meio do quarto e começara a limpar a bagunça que ambos havíamos feito. Seus cabelos loiros ainda úmidos pendiam um pouco para frente, enquanto sua cabeça estava baixa. Seu olhar totalmente voltado para o pé que fazia o trabalho de correr o pano por onde havia água e seus movimentos realçavam as linhas definidas de seu corpo._

_E mais uma vez eu tinha parado para ficar observando a feição e as formas de meu melhor amigo. Eu já fazia isso há algum tempo. Eu realmente admirava Quatre de uma maneira que acho que não deveria. Não deveria primeiramente porque ele era meu melhor amigo, que me considerava como um irmão; e segundo porque ele tinha um flerte com um rapaz de fora do colégio, um estudante de faculdade que havia conhecido durante uma festa fora dos muros do colégio._

_Quatre me contara que até agora não havia acontecido muita coisa entre eles, apenas conversa e o trivial, mas que estava empolgado com a possibilidade de algo mais. Eu não podia negar que o cara era mesmo muito interessante, mas mesmo assim me doía pensar que em breve estaríamos nos formando no colégio, seguiríamos para a faculdade e Quatre provavelmente iria direto para os braços dele._

_Eu já não mais desconfiava do que sentia por Quatre, já não vendo mais apenas como desejo sexual. Eu tinha certeza de que era algo mais, mas preferia manter escondido porque infelizmente não seria correspondido e ainda poderia abalar meu relacionamento com a única pessoa que eu jamais queria ter distante de mim._

_Talvez por isso a indicação de Heero tenha me afetado. Talvez eu quisesse me agarrar a aquela possibilidade como um modo de esquecer o que Quatre me fazia sentir quando estávamos juntos._

_- Duo, você esta me escutando?_

_Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Quatre estava falando comigo? Há quanto tempo? Corei envergonhado, temendo que ele tivesse percebido algo enquanto eu simplesmente o secava._

_- Desculpe, eu não estava aqui._

_Quatre franziu o cenho e se aproximou, deixando o pano de chão de lado. Se abaixou no chão junto a mim, colocando a mão em minha testa. Dizer que eu senti minha face queimar com a proximidade, principalmente de seu rosto do meu, era uma forma amena de não falar que eu deveria estar vermelho como um pimentão._

_- Realmente essa não é a primeira vez que o pego com esse olhar perdido. - falou com a voz amena, ainda testando a temperatura em meu rosto e eu, miseravelmente, querendo apenas me deixar levar pela mão macia, que cuidadosamente corria pela minha face. - Está com febre? Está corado… e esse seu silêncio e olhar perdido não são normais._

_Eu sabia exatamente ao que ele se referia. Eu era irrequieto e extremamente falante quando estávamos juntos, mas em momentos como aquele, em que meu coração parecia bater querendo rasgar o meu peito para poder se fazer ouvido por aquela pessoa bem ali na minha frente, eu só conseguia corar e tentar arrumar um modo de fugir de seus olhos verdes. Para que assim não percebesse a verdade que poderia estar nítida nos meus próprios olhos, se ele prestasse um pouco mais de atenção._

_- Eu estou bem, Q… - olhei mais uma vez para seu corpo, sua falta de roupa e, apesar do repentino calor que me acometia, perguntei: - Você é quem vai ficar doente se não colocar uma roupa. Não está sentindo frio?_

_Eu me levantei abruptamente, afastando sua mão. Se não fizesse aquilo, não garantiria que não tomaria uma iniciativa e o beijaria ali mesmo._

- Vamos, vista isso antes que fique de cama e jogando na minha cara que é minha culpa. - eu falei, pegando umas peças de roupas de frio dentro do armário e jogando para ele. Fazer com que ele vestisse alguma coisa era a primeira coisa que poderia ajudar a afastar aqueles pensamentos e sensações de minha mente e meu corpo.

_Ele riu e eu o vi vestir a calça comprida e o casaco imediatamente. O que provava apenas que deveria mesmo estar sentindo frio e o calor que eu sentia não era correspondido de forma alguma._

_- Amanhã vamos ao cinema. - ele comentou e eu já sabia o que ele queria. - Vai comigo?_

_Eu virei os olhos, larguei minha escova em cima da escrivaninha e caminhei de volta a minha cama._

_- Você só quer que eu vá porque se seu universitário não aparecer, você não ficará sozinho. - disse com sinceridade e no fundo magoado._

_Ele fez um som de indignação e eu apenas me deixei cair no colchão macio, ficando de lado e dando minhas costas para ele._

_- Isso não é verdade, Duo. Eu poderia me entrosar com o resto da turma se você não fosse. - ele desmentiu, e eu fechei os olhos percebendo sua aproximação. - Eu quero que você vá se divertir um pouco e não fique aqui trancado nesse quarto._

_Eu continuei com o meu drama. Era divertido e eu ainda fazia o loiro quase suplicar pela minha companhia. Dava até pra me iludir um pouco._

_- Sei… e eu serei completamente jogado de lado quando o senhor posudo chegar. - reclamei puxando as cegas as minhas cobertas._

_Senti a beira do meu colchão ceder um pouco, com o peso de Quatre. Podia ver, mesmo com meus olhos fechados, a imagem dele sentado ali, me olhando com aquele semblante de culpa._

_- Duo… não é bem assim, o pessoal vai estar lá, vamos para curtir um pouco. - eu quase deixei escapar uma risada com a voz culpada do loirinho._

_- E os outros são a mesma coisa?_

_Escutei-o respirar fundo e correr os dedos pelas mechas dos meus cabelos que estavam soltos. E novamente, por causa das minhas brincadeiras, meu coração se acelerava por causa daquele carinho. Era normal deixar Quatre pentear ou fazer carinhos nos meus cabelos, a diferença estava na mudança de meus sentimentos. Nunca pareceu tão bom e incomodo, quanto agora._

_- Vamos, Duo. - pediu com carinho. - A gente vai se divertir e eu sinto a sua falta no grupo quando se recusa a sair com a gente._

_E eu tive que dar o braço a torcer, porque minha diversão em torturar a consciência de meu melhor amigo, se tornara a minha própria tortura._

_- Tudo bem, Q. - aceitei num tom vencido. - Eu vou…_

_Num momento normal eu poderia imaginá-lo sorrindo por ter conseguido me convencer, mas não foi o que aconteceu, pois sua voz mais uma vez chegou a mim, e seu tom era de preocupação._

- O que está acontecendo, Duo? - ele perguntou cautelosamente. - Você está estranho. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

_Eu não queria que ele desconfiasse, por isso, fiz de tudo para tranqüilizá-lo._

_- Tudo bem, Q. Eu só estou exausto do treino, tem a responsabilidade do campeonato e as provas que vão decidir se vamos nos formar ou não. - expliquei sincero, mas no fundo ambos sabíamos que com as notas eu não precisava me preocupar. - Muita coisa pra carregar ao mesmo tempo._

_Ele ficou em silêncio por um minuto. Ele estava tentando acreditar na minha desculpa e eu, ainda de olhos fechados e de costas para ele, não podia ver qual era sua expressão no momento, mas se ele ainda tinha alguma duvida sobre minhas palavras, deixou o assunto morrer._

_- Tudo bem, Duo. Amanhã vamos ver se você consegue se distrair um pouco._

_Senti a cama ser aliviada do peso de Quatre e o leve barulho dos pés descalços no piso do quarto seguirem para o banheiro. Eu apenas puxei minhas cobertas ainda mais para cima, sentindo apenas o frio do afastamento dele naquele momento._

_-_

(¯·.¸.•´¯•.¸ **_Quatre_** ¸.•´¯•. ,.:¯)

_Estávamos no hall do cinema, esperando a chegada de Trowa que tinha marcado de nos encontrar ali antes da sessão começar. Wufei estava conversando com Dorothy, enquanto Hilde e Relena estavam tentando me fazer participar do que elas estivam comentando. Eu apenas assentia com a cabeça, sem saber nem sobre o que, pois minha atenção estava cautelosamente tomada por meu melhor amigo na bomboniere do lugar, completamente empolgado porque Heero Yui estava a seu lado deixando que escolhesse o que quisesse comer._

_Não, eu realmente não estava satisfeito com aquilo. Eu desconfiava seriamente que a mudança que eu vinha reparando em Duo era justamente por causa do japonês e sua súbita vontade de se aproximar. Meu melhor amigo estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Depois de anos sempre confidenciando tudo um ao outro, ele estava reservando algo e me magoava saber disso. Feria-me perceber que por algum motivo Duo estava se distanciando e se tornando tão ligado a Heero. Justamente Heero._

_Irritava-me imensamente o modo como Duo sorria abertamente ao lado do japonês, como ele deixava que lhe fizesse aqueles mimos. Ele estava se passando atestado de idiota, se pensava que Heero estava gostando dele e que, se por acaso existisse esse sentimento, que este seria sincero. Eu nunca me enganaria quanto o caráter de meu amigo e ele era sim, um freezer que não se importava com nada, além do próprio umbigo. E eu esperava que no mínimo Duo durante os anos pudesse ter aprendido alguma coisa sobre isso, dado os maltratos que sempre recebia dele._

_Por que ele não enxergava que Heero nunca ia servir para ele?_

_Trowa chegou e foi somente então que eu consegui desviar minha atenção daqueles dois. Eu sorri verdadeiramente contente com sua presença e ele cumprimentou a todos. Trowa era uma pessoa muito educada e uma ótima companhia para qualquer pessoa que quisesse desfrutar dela. Sabia conversar sobre tudo, tinha um senso de humor moderado e, além de tudo, era atraente. Quando o conheci naquela festa foi exatamente aquilo que aconteceu: atração. Dali, ele me convidava sempre para sair, mas não havíamos ultrapassado os beijos e algumas carícias. Eu já não era mais virgem há muito tempo, mas ainda sim não gostava de pensar em ir para cama com alguém que eu conhecia há tão pouco tempo. Não, eu não tentava bancar o puritano, mas também não queria ser um leviano._

_Falar em leviandade me lembrava de Duo e quando estávamos já dentro do cinema, as luzes sendo apagadas e o filme começando, todos se ajeitaram na disposição que queriam e muito me surpreendeu quando Heero cochichou algo no ouvido de Duo e este o seguiu para sentar-se um pouco afastados de mim e de Trowa. Tudo bem, eu queria ficar isolado para namorar um pouco, mas não pensei na possibilidade de meu melhor amigo se afastar com aquele japonês quase do outro lado da sala de projeção._

_Eu perdi um pouco a direção e senti apenas a mão de Trowa descansar na minha cintura e me guiar para onde nos sentaríamos. Eu lhe dei um sorriso meio amarelo, mas tenho certeza que ele nada percebeu de meu desconforto._

_Muito pouco eu vi, ou entendi daquele filme, nas horas em que eu não estava me perdendo nos lábios de Trowa, estava prestando atenção em outro casal. E confesso que quase me levantei e arrastei Duo pela trança, quando Heero deixou o braço descansar em seu ombro e pela metade do filme eu o via sussurrar coisas em seu ouvido. Logo Duo descansou a cabeça no ombro do japonês e, seguindo a linha de seu pescoço, um carinho começou a ser feito pela mão do braço que ainda envolvia meu amigo quase como num abraço._

_Digo que o que senti foi um pouco insano, mas eu não queria que Heero Yui tocasse em Duo, mas principalmente não queria que ele conseguisse que meu amigo correspondesse com tanta facilidade como estava fazendo._

_Eu sabia que Duo podia ser ingênuo, mas não sabia que chegasse a tanto. Nós conversávamos sobre tudo e o americano, pelo que eu sabia, nunca tivera qualquer experiência intima com ninguém. Eu temia que ele estivesse se empolgando com Heero por este fator. Por Heero estar sabendo mexer com a cabecinha de uma pessoa que sempre sofrera pelo descaso dos outros garotos e sempre fora inferiorizado. Eu tinha certeza que era aquilo, pois não encontrava outra razão. Heero estava querendo se aproveitar de Duo e isso ia magoar meu amigo no final das contas._

_E eu nunca ia permitir que Duo se magoasse, fosse qual fosse a situação._

_-_

(¯·.¸.•´¯•.¸ **_Heero_** ¸.•´¯•. ,.:¯)

_Eu sempre achei Duo Maxwell um retardado, esquisito e muito sem graça. Quando criança, ele costumava se isolar de todo mundo porque nós implicávamos, debochávamos e riamos dele. Eu realmente sentia prazer em ver aquele garoto chorar, ou porque eu tinha lhe puxado os longos cabelos, ou lhe dissera uma palavra pesada. Eu não tenho vergonha de admitir isso, mesmo porque, depois de um tempo eu descobrira a razão daquela doentia vontade de fazê-lo sofrer. Depois de anos o maltratando, eu conseguira discernimento para entender o que uma criança mimada e ainda com pensamentos infantis não conseguiria compreender. Era uma válvula de escape, um modo com que eu conseguia fazer com que o americano de olhos belamente esquisitos, voltasse suas atenções para mim. Que ele olhasse para mim, que falasse de mim, mesmo que fosse apenas para me dirigir palavras de ódio e lágrimas de frustração. Eu agia erradamente para satisfazer minha ideologia infantil._

_Quando nós entramos juntos no colégio, eu ainda perseguia esse mesmo pensamento, mas desta vez minha metodologia era o desprezo e comentários que degradavam sua imagem. E ele chorou várias vezes de raiva e de humilhação. E eu, em meu alto patamar, pensando ainda ser inatingível, me vi sofrendo então a cada lágrima, a cada briga que tínhamos pelos corredores do colégio e das festas que freqüentávamos juntos. Eu via ele correr para os braços de Quatre e encontrar consolo com o loiro e, mesmo ainda mantendo a minha fachada inabalável, eu apenas desejava nada mais do que retirar cada palavra que o fizera chorar e ser eu a tê-lo nos braços dando carinho e conforto._

_Eu invejava Quatre de uma certa maneira. Ele tinha aquela proximidade que eu jamais teria com Duo, ele era o melhor amigo, o porto seguro, o único lugar em que Duo buscava carinho e afeição. Eu queria um pouco daquilo para mim e muito mais. O que eu queria com Duo, ultrapassava as barreiras da pura amizade._

_E eu via a atenção que ele atraia das outras pessoas. Eu não era idiota a ponto de não admitir e reconhecer, pelo menos para mim mesmo, que Duo se tornava mais belo a cada dia que passava e que se eu não mudasse a minha mentalidade, eu o perderia definitivamente. Sabia que em breve já não seria um amigo que estaria consolando suas aflições e secando suas lágrimas. Eu perderia as atenções e o amor que eu nunca tive._

_E eu resolvi mudar. E eu consegui, ainda que lutasse contra minha natural indiferença e frieza. Eu baixei minhas barreiras e estava ali, finalmente com ele em meu abraço, com sua cabeça descansando sobre meu ombro, enquanto eu fingia ter interesse num filme, quando na verdade a única coisa que eu conseguia, era fechar os olhos e sentir o perfume de seu cabelo e o calor que sua proximidade me trazia._

_Eu não me atrevi a fazer nada além do que aquilo. Talvez por receio de estar sendo afobado demais com Duo, já que sei que ele não tinha experiência com namoro e eu ainda sim queria ter o prazer de ser o primeiro e último a tocar o americano de forma mais intima._

_Quando deixamos a sala de projeção, me dei o direito de entrelaçar sua mão na minha e para meu total contentamento, ele me sorriu._

_O pessoal resolveu sair dali para uma pizzaria e eu me vi apreciando cada risada e gesto de Duo aquela noite, apesar de notar que Quatre estava me olhando atravessado e era óbvio o porque._

_Quando eu deixei a mesa por um momento para ir até o toalete, não me foi surpresa alguma ver Quatre entrar logo depois de mim._

_- Qual o problema, Quatre? - perguntei indiferente, enquanto abria o zíper de minha calça e fazia o que realmente tinha ido fazer ali. - Eu não vou molestar seu protegido não._

_Vi pelo espelho Quatre estreitar os olhos e, sem se importar se havia mais gente ali ou não, expôs exatamente o que eu esperava ouvir do bom e velho Quatre Winner._

_- Duo está confiando nesse seu falso bom coração, mas você não me engana, Heero. Tente alguma coisa com o Duo e você vai se arrepender de fazê-lo sofrer pela última vez. - ele me ameaçou em alto e bom tom. Infelizmente, para ele, eu não me abalei nem um pouco._

_Terminado, fechei a frente da minha calça e fui a pia lavar minhas mãos, sem deixar de responder a Quatre, que parecia esperar por minha replica._

_- Você está enganado a meu respeito, Quatre. E eu não pretendo me afastar do Duo. - puxei a toalha de papel secando minhas mãos e o encarei. - Aprenda a lidar com isso e acostume-se a vê-lo do meu lado, pois é onde eu pretendo mantê-lo de agora em diante._

_Quatre arregalou os olhos e eu pude ver algo estranho nos olhos verdes daquele árabe. E eu conhecia bem aquele sentimento._

_- Heero, eu não estou brincando. - ele repetiu, insistindo com aquela ameaça._

_- Eu também não. - eu repliquei frio e quando passava por ele, apenas afirmei. - Remoa-se o quanto quiser, mas ele é meu…_

_Não dei chance dele retorquir e deixei o banheiro com um leve sorriso de satisfação nos lábios._

_-_

(¯·.¸.•´¯•.¸ **_Duo_** ¸.•´¯•. ,.:¯)

_Eu estava me divertindo aquela noite. Aceitar a proposta de Quatre para sair aquela não havia mesmo sido de todo ruim, pelo contrario. Apesar de Trowa estar ali e sempre demonstrando seus carinhos, eu estava me deixando levar pelas sensações que Heero estava me trazendo. Ele havia mesmo mudado comigo. No cinema eu me vi perdido nas palavras que ele sussurrara em meu ouvido, pedidos de desculpas, promessas de carinhos e confissões de um amor guardado há muito tempo. Eu sentia a sinceridade em sua voz, eu me via atraído para o calor que ele emanava e me deixava envolver pela esperança de sua tentativa de conquista._

_Ele me fazia esquecer das coisas ao meu redor, ele prendia a minha atenção de forma que eu não pudesse voltar meus pensamentos para o ciúme que eu sentia da troca de carinhos entre Quatre e Trowa. De certa forma, era um sentimento impar, diferente até mesmo do que eu guardava por meu melhor amigo e que me deixava confuso. Não sabia se era carência, se porque ele era quem era e eu necessitasse de uma atenção diferente, uma que sabia que nunca ia conseguir com Quatre, mas, mesmo assim, estava me sentindo bem com toda aquela novidade._

_Quando nós fomos deixar a pizzaria, Quatre, que parecia incomodado ao extremo, logo se ofereceu para me levar de voltar aos dormitórios._

_- Vamos, Duo. - ele disse ignorando completamente o fato que eu estava com Heero a meu lado. - Eu e o Trowa te deixamos no dormitório._

_Aquilo sim era um sinal de que ele iria passar mais tempo com o universitário aquela noite. E me corroí por dentro de inveja, ciúmes e todos esses sentimentos mesquinhos que uma pessoa apaixonada por outra, que já estava tomada, sentia. Mas enfim eu pensei: Por que ele queria me levar de volta, se todos ali iriam voltar também para o mesmo lugar?_

_- Não precisa me acompanhar, Q. - eu neguei, tentando esboçar um sorriso. - Eu volto com o pessoal._

_Quatre olhou de mim para Heero e em seguida insistiu._

_- Eu quero ter certeza de que você chegou em segurança._

_Quatre estava muito esquisito e eu tinha certeza que era a proteção excessiva que ele depositava em mim, mas eu estava também incomodado com muita coisa. Felizmente eu não precisei falar, pois Heero tomou a palavra._

_- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Quatre. - ele assegurou num tom neutro. - Eu garanto levá-lo até o dormitório a salvo._

_Eu senti sua mão buscar a minha e entrelaçar mais uma vez nossos dedos, e o gesto me passou mais tranqüilidade e confiança para apoiá-lo._

_- Viu, Q. - eu disse com um sorriso. - Nada com que se preocupar._

_Quatre me olhou com total sinceridade e falou:_

_- Acho que é exatamente aí que devo me preocupar._

_Trowa colocou a mão no ombro de Quatre e, com sua voz sempre serena, tentou trazer algum senso a ele._

_- Quatre, não precisa exagerar. Duo é bem grandinho para saber cuidar de si._

_Wufei resolveu se despedir, juntamente com as garotas._

_- Vocês vão ficar nesse impasse aí? Nós já vamos indo._

_Quatre continuava esperando por minha decisão. Me olhava nos olhos como se exigisse que me desvencilhasse de Heero e fosse com ele... E foi o que eu fiz._

_Voltei-me para Heero e, com um pouco de vergonha por dispensar seu apoio, me despedi._

_- A gente se vê amanhã._

_Ele, por um momento, lançou um olhar mortal para Quatre, mas em seguida voltou os olhos azuis para mim e o que eu vi foi apenas total compreensão._

_- Tudo bem. A gente se vê na aula._

_Heero beijou meu rosto com extremo carinho e senti minha pele queimar. Ele me ofereceu um último sorriso e soltou minha mão aos poucos e se afastou, correndo atrás de Wufei e das meninas._

_Eu me virei para Quatre, que tinha o semblante sinistramente fechado, como eu nunca vira no rosto daquele loiro em toda a minha vida, mas nada comentei e ele também mais nada falou._

_Os segui em silêncio até o carro de Trowa e assim fui até chegar aos dormitórios. Eu desci do carro, dando um adeus para o namorado de Quatre e desci sem falar com o loiro. Eu estava um pouco envergonhado de mim mesmo por ter cedido tão pateticamente à vontade de Quatre._

_Comecei a caminhar em passos rápidos para nosso quarto, sem me importar muito com o fato de que, aquele era o nosso primeiro desentendimento em anos de amizade._

_-_

(¯·.¸.•´¯•.¸ **_Quatre_** ¸.•´¯•. ,.:¯)

_Eu não sabia o que era aquela aflição, raiva, rancor, ou diabos de sentimento inominável que me invadia sem que eu pudesse ter controle, mas parecia que Trowa tinha percebido a minha inquietação e ainda parados em frente ao colégio dentro do carro, ele me aconselhou._

_- Vá atrás do seu amigo. - eu o olhei sem entender e ele explicou. - Vocês precisam conversar sobre isso que está aborrecendo a ambos e você não vai se acalmar enquanto não fizer isso pelo que estou vendo._

_Era verdade. Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar coisas a serem resolvidas para depois, sem que aquilo me causasse um mal estar tremendo. Eu precisava conversar com Duo e saber o porque de estarmos nos afastando daquela forma. Do por que nossa amizade estar sobre uma fina linha de vidro._

_Eu agradeci a Trowa pela compreensão e pedi desculpas por ter estragado nossa noite. Dando-lhe um beijo de despedida, me apressei em direção ao dormitório._

_Eu praticamente corri até nosso quarto e quando abri a porta, afobado pela angustia de querer colocar aquele desentendimento a limpo. Dei de cara com Duo sentado num canto de sua cama, abraçado aos joelhos e olhando assustado para mim. Provavelmente ele não esperava que eu voltasse para o dormitório. Podia ver que ele havia descartado os sapatos, mas continuava com as roupas que usara para sairmos._

_Eu engoli a seco, sem saber ao certo por onde começar e comecei fechando a porta atrás de mim, tentando me aproximar, mas parei assim que escutei sua voz num tom de mágoa._

_- Já não basta a vergonha que me fez passar, ainda voltou aqui para me passar mais alguma indicação a ser seguida?_

_Eu o olhei confuso, mas entendia bem o que ele queria dizer com aquela acusação. E minha consciência pesou por isso. Não havia sido minha intenção, eu não queria controla-lo ou ditar como ele deveria viver ou com quem se relacionar. Eu só queria… Eu só queria protegê-lo._

_- Duo, você não entende. - eu me assustei com minha própria voz, que se arrastava como se suplicasse para que ele compreendesse. – Heero… ele sempre foi um filho da mãe que só te fez sofrer. Por que você aceita a aproximação dele assim, sem desconfiar de nada?_

_Me deu raiva vê-lo dar de ombros, como se não visse importância naquilo, mais raiva ainda de suas palavras._

_- Por que ele me disse coisas… e eu acredito no que ele me falou. - revelou um pouco tímido. - Por que talvez eu precise de alguém que não seja você em minha vida pra me mostra a direção certa dos meus sentimentos._

_Eu queria sacudir ele ali mesmo e exigir que me explicasse que tolice era aquela que estava dizendo. Eu queria gritar com ele por estar se deixando levar pela influencia daquele japonês miserável._

_- Ele está te usando, Duo! Ele… Isso deve ser mais uma das sacanagens dele contigo pra te fazer sofrer, pra te fazer chorar! - eu já tinha mesmo perdido a razão, então iria falar exatamente o que eu pensava. - Será que você é tão cego que não vê que assim ele vai conseguir o que quer?_

Duo parecia assustado com o alto tom da minha voz, eu mesmo me surpreendera com isso quando o silêncio mais uma vez se fez presente. Eu estava me descontrolando com a única pessoa que jamais pensei que um dia me descontrolaria. E eu via que com isso só o estava afastando mais e mais de mim. Eu estava pisoteando aquela fina linha de vidro que ainda sustentava nossa amizade àquela noite.

_- Se eu sou cego, o que você é então? - foi simplesmente o que ouvi sair de seus lábios trêmulos e meu coração se constringiu ao ver que ele segurava as lágrimas nos olhos, querendo evitar que elas caíssem._

_Eu não entendi o sentido por trás das palavras ditas por Duo. Eu não consegui processar nada além de que eu havia feito meu melhor amigo chorar. E eu senti desabar todas as minhas barreiras por isso. Eu apenas me adiantei até ele rapidamente e o abracei, esperando que me perdoasse com aquele gesto de carinho, que ele entendesse o quanto eu queria preservá-lo de qualquer sofrimento… E que no fundo, eu não queria era dividi-lo com Heero… Nem com ninguém._

_- Me diga o que está acontecendo com a gente, Duo? O que está acontecendo com você? - eu praticamente supliquei e eu sentia que as lágrimas dele agora desciam incontidas e com soluços que mostravam o quanto estava sensível. - Me diz que diabos está acontecendo para que eu possa consertar._

_Por alguns momentos eu só escutei o choro e apenas o confortei em meu abraço. Mas não demorou muito tempo para que Duo se afastasse e me olhasse com aqueles lindos olhos violetas, tão cheios de dor e desprovidos do brilho de sua alegria natural._

_- Não há o que consertar, Q. - ele me disse num tom pesaroso, que me fez ter vontade de abraçá-lo, mas fui impedido. - Eu só queria…_

_Eu demorei a processar o que estava acontecendo. Demorei a entender que era meu melhor amigo que estava ali… Que era meu melhor amigo quem colara seus lábios macios nos meus e que buscava um beijo que eu não correspondia, por que eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o porque dele estar me beijando._

_Ele apartou se afastando de mim e eu apenas fiquei lá, o olhando assustado, confuso, quando via nas orbes violetas a mais pura dor e rejeição. E eu simplesmente não conseguia reagir, não conseguia vocalizar nada, não conseguia fazer com que meu corpo me obedecesse e fizesse algo para ajeitar o que estava de errado ali._

_E teria existido alguma coisa de errado ali?_

_O único fator errado ali era realmente eu, que não fui capaz de fazer, ou dizer nada, quando vi Duo se levantar e deixar correndo o quarto. E aquela noite eu não procurei saber onde ele dormiu, ou se estava bem. Meu choque foi tamanho que eu somente conseguira ficar ali sentado em sua cama pensando, buscando as respostas nas entrelinhas de tudo o que acontecera aquela noite._

_-_

(¯·.¸.•´¯•.¸ **_Heero_** ¸.•´¯•. ,.:¯)

_Eu acordei pela manhã com aquele pequeno presente encolhido em meus braços e sorri feliz por tê-lo ali. Eu o encontrara chorando, sentado na porta de meu dormitório em plena madrugada, descalço e pouco agasalhado. Ele não me contara o que acontecera, me disse que tivera um desentendimento com Quatre e isso me surpreendeu muitíssimo. Duo e Quatre brigando era uma coisa inimaginável de se pensar. Os dois eram como irmãos siameses, não desgrudavam. Mas aquilo me agradou. Não que estivesse contente com o sofrimento de Duo, mas eu estava ali com ele, aconchegado em meus braços e isso me bastava para ter certeza que ele seria meu._

_Não demorou para que ele acordasse também. Seus olhos um pouco inchados pelo choro, mas a expressão um pouco mais aliviada do que a da noite anterior. Eu não sabia o que tinha realmente acontecido entre ele e Quatre, mas suspeitava que tinha a ver comigo. Infelizmente não deu tempo de questionar nada naquele momento, pois Duo se levantou um pouco sem jeito e envergonhado, me agradecendo por tê-lo deixado passar a noite, mas que precisava voltar para seu quarto, pois tinha que se arrumar para o primeiro período de aula. Eu não o contrariei, mas fiz questão de acompanhá-lo até o prédio onde ficava o quarto dele e de Quatre. Emprestei um par de chinelos meus para que ele não andasse descalço e lhe fiz companhia em silêncio por todo o caminho._

_E foi quando estávamos no corredor que levava a seu quarto que ele parou e eu estranhei. Ele havia ficado mais sério do que já estava e, em sua expressão, eu podia identificar os traços de dor. Me angustiou e cheguei a pensar que ele estivesse se sentindo mal. Ia lhe perguntar o motivo, quando simplesmente decidi seguir para onde seus olhos se dirigiam vidrados, com lágrimas que mais uma vez ameaçavam cair._

_Logo mais à diante, na frente da porta do quarto deles, estava Quatre. O cara que deveria ser seu melhor amigo e entendê-lo melhor que qualquer um. Ele estava lá, com Trowa lhe beijando a boca de uma forma terna e, porque não dizer, apaixonada, sequer notando a nossa presença ali perto._

_Eu havia finalmente entendido o que se passava no coração magoado de Duo e eu estava ali, quando ele buscou pelo meu abraço. Eu estava ali com ele quando o choro desabou e ele se agarrou a mim como se fosse sua linha vital. E quando eu olhei novamente para Quatre e percebi que ele havia nos notado finalmente, senti a verdadeira troca de papéis que eu tanto desejara. Não era mais eu quem fazia Duo chorar, não era por mim que aquelas lágrimas caiam de tristeza e enfim eu o tinha em meus braços para ser tudo o que ele realmente precisava._

_**Fim**_

_-_

Bem, está aí, minha primeira fic one-shot feita sabe-se lá como… Teve gente que leu e, como minha amiga Thoru diz, ficou com cara de Windows… mesmo assim espero que esteja a contento…

_**Feliz Aniversário Mady-Chan!**_


End file.
